1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clock generator circuits, and in particular, to clock generator circuits for generating video clock signals.
2. Related Art
In recent years, sources of and uses for video image data have increased dramatically. As a result, it has become increasingly important for video image systems to be capable of processing (e.g., capturing, converting, editing and displaying) video image information in accordance with a number of different formats. Further, concurrent with increases in sophistication of such systems have been advances in miniaturization. Accordingly, it has become increasingly desirable to have a single-chip solution for providing video interface and clock signals to support multiple formats.